


I Love Him More than I Can Tell

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, John Thinks Sherlock is Amazing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: For John, life with Sherlock will always be an adventure in the great wide somewhere.





	I Love Him More than I Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stavia_Scott_Grayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stavia_Scott_Grayson/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Belle” from Beauty and the Beast

JOHN:  
London town, it's a busy city  
Every day is a wild race  
Baker Street, where I live with Sherlock  
Waking up to say...

SHERLOCK:  
A case!  
A case!  
A case!  
A case!  
A case!

JOHN:  
There goes the baker with his tray, at Speedy’s  
He’s selling tea and scones at dawn  
Every morning’s just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this wild London town

BAKER:  
Good morning, John

JOHN:  
Good morning, Mr. Chatterjee

BAKER:  
Where are you off to?

JOHN:  
A crime scene  
I just wrote up the most wonderful blog entry  
About Sherlock’s latest brilliant deductions, and now—

BAKER:  
That's nice. But he’s leaving you behind — hurry up

TOWNSFOLK:  
Look, there he goes  
After the freak, no question  
Seems like he always trails along  
All we do is stand and gawk  
As he follows that Sherlock  
No denying he’s a loyal man, that John

SHERLOCK:  
Taxi!

CABBIE:  
Where to?

JOHN:  
New Scotland Yard, please.

SHERLOCK:  
And fast!

CABBIE:  
I’ll try.

SHERLOCK:  
See that you do.

CABBIE:  
I need….the fare…

SHERLOCK:  
John, you must pay him.

JOHN:  
Of course, and then I’ll have to follow you!

LESTRADE:  
Ah, John

JOHN:  
Good morning. We've come to see if you need our assistance.

LESTRADE:  
*chuckles* Bored already?

JOHN:  
Oh, you know how Sherlock is. Have you got anything new?

LESTRADE:  
*chuckles again* Not since yesterday.

SHERLOCK:  
That's alright. I'll borrow this one.

LESTRADE:  
But it’s two hundred years old.

SHERLOCK:  
What you idiots couldn’t solve in two hundred years  
I’ll deduce in two minutes!

LESTRADE:  
If you want it all that much, it's yours!

JOHN:  
You sure?

LESTRADE:  
I insist!

JOHN:  
Well, ta, Greg  
Thank you very much!

SALLY:  
Look at poor John, his flatmate’s so peculiar  
I wonder why he’s with that freak  
The next body that is found  
He’ll have put it in the ground  
Yes, that Sherlock has a psychopathic streak

JOHN:  
Ohhhhhh…. isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because…. you'll see  
Here's where he solves the murder  
That has been a cold case since at least 1803

SHERLOCK:  
Now everyone should know  
I’m quite a genius  
But only John tells me I am

JOHN:  
They are blind if they can’t see  
How you do things brilliantly  
You should just ignore the rest of them

SHERLOCK:  
You’re nothing like the rest of them  
No, nothing like the rest of them  
My John

JOHN:  
Wow, you didn't miss a trick, Sherlock!  
You're the greatest detective in the whole world!

SHERLOCK:  
I know.

JOHN:  
No criminal alive or dead could fool you, haha…  
And no man could resist you…

SHERLOCK:  
It's true, John, and I've got my sights set on someone.

JOHN:  
That bloke from the nightclub?

SHERLOCK:  
No, you idiot!  
_You’re_ the one I'm going to marry.

JOHN:  
But I’m—

SHERLOCK:  
My only friend in the world

JOHN:  
I know, but—

SHERLOCK:  
That makes you the best!  
And don't I deserve the best?

JOHN:  
Well, of course…  
I mean, you do…  
But I…

SHERLOCK:  
Right from the moment when I met you, saw you  
I said, _“He's gorgeous!”_  
I was drawn  
To the one and only you  
I’ve been trying hard to woo  
So please say that you will marry me  
My John

JOHN:  
(internally screaming)  
Did you hear that?! Isn't he dreamy?  
My dear Sherlock! Oh, he's so cute!  
Be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!

JOHN:  
(aloud)  
I will!

SHERLOCK:  
Well, good!  
When can we wed, then?  
I’d like a kiss  
When can we start?

JOHN:  
Right now, my love  
Take me to bed, then  
I hope that we will never be apart

SHERLOCK:  
Oh John, my love, I give you my whole heart!

MRS. HUDSON:  
Look there they go, together, strange but special  
Yes, they will soon be newlyweds  
And you know I always guessed  
That they’d suit each other best  
‘Cause they really are a perfect match  
So odd, yet they’re a perfect match  
I knew they didn’t really need two beds!

 ...

_[REPRISE]_

JOHN:  
Now it’s true  
Can you imagine?  
He asked me to marry him.  
Me, the husband of that brilliant genius…

“John Watson-Holmes!”  
Can't you just see it?  
"John Watson-Holmes!"  
Our names combined  
It will be great!  
I guarantee it!  
For now, and always,  
Both our lives entwined

He’s my adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I love him more than I can tell  
And I know it will be grand  
So I hope you understand  
All I want is to take Sherlock’s hand…

*wedding bells*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Stavia_Scott_Grayson (artemisastarte on tumblr) who responded to my 221B Consolation offering with: “Have you done Sleeping Beauty? Or Beauty and the Beast?”
> 
> I had, in fact, already written a Sleeping Beauty fusion - [Sleeping Irene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446495) \- in response to a prompt from iamjohnlocked4life for last year's Fandom Trumps Hate auction. A quick AO3 search turned up quite a few Sherlock versions of Beauty and the Beast, so I decided to do something a little different here and rewrite the lyrics to my favorite song from the animated Disney film. If you'd like to sing this along with the original soundtrack, including "Belle" and the reprise, you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkBOxiyXgfo).
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make my heart sing.


End file.
